The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, a control method of the imaging device, and a computer program.
There is an imaging device that detects a subject before photographing, and causes the subject to be photographed at a specific position in an image, and thereby can photograph with a balanced composition. For example, JP 2010-213030A discloses an imaging device that specifies a recommendation composition recommended based on a position at which a specific subject is present in a photographic image, and notifies a photographer of the recommendation composition. Also, there is an imaging device on a screen of which a photographer causes an auxiliary line to be displayed in advance, so that the photographer can photograph with a balanced composition by photographing according to the auxiliary line.